falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Operation: Racket
'''Operation: Racket'The Courier: "Tell me about the plan." Big Sal: "The plan is called Racket, but that's all the info you're going to get out of me right now." (VMS21BigSal.txt)The Courier: "Tell me about the plan." Nero: "We call it Racket, and it is going to show Not-At-Home and every other fucker in our business just what the Family can do." (VMS21Nero.txt) is an operation between Caesar's Legion and the Three Families around 2281. Background The Omertas have always been a shifty bunch, but the other Strip families never thought they would do something on this grand a scale. During the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, the Omertas staged a coup within the New Vegas Strip, attempting to run the other Strip proprietor's out. The operation was planned and settled by Caesar's head frumantarius Vulpes Inculta.The Courier: "Good, because the Omertas' plan was stopped, Vegas is as strong as ever." Lanius: " I can only hope that the Omertas died when their treachery was exposed, to have the plan succeed only would have sullied the Legion. It does not matter, victory shall be ours, it shall be swift, and it will be honest, purchased with blood." (Lanius' dialogue) For months, Caesar regularly fed bribes to Nero to assist in their betrayal of Mr. House; the end goal in mind was to induce as much chaos as possible during the Legion military campaign across the Mojave and Nero installed as ruler of the Strip.The Courier: "I killed the Omertas who were scheming to attack the Strip." Caesar: "Months spent feeding the Omertas bribes, nursing their betrayal - all for nothing. Any other crimes?" (Caesar's dialogue) Despite Caesar's legatus Lanius being leery and angered by the treacherous operation potentially sullying the Legion's victory at Hoover Dam, Caesar paid no mind and went on with the plan. Gomorrah had a reputation for being the most popular brothel in New Vegas and tended to attract lonely NCR personnel looking for certain "company". Coupled with potential disobedient hookers who broke past the entrapping conditions of the place which was combating addiction or similar vices. Nero and Big Sal saw this as an opportunity to use in part of Operation Racket. Working in hand with the frumentarii, they blackmailed NCR personnel to work for them as Clanden would rape some of the hookers.The Courier: "I found these tapes in Clanden's room, can you verify this is him?" Cachino: "Yeah this is Clanden, this guy is one sick motherfucker. The way I see it you have a few options. Maybe you could use what's on these tapes to get him by himself, or maybe you could use them to leverage him out of the casino." (Cachino's dialogue) Selling the snuff tapes as a side income to sadists while using the dead hooker as blackmail material to force certain high-value targets to work for them as either smugglers or foot soldiers. The frumentarii Picus was tasked to disable the monorailI Put a Spell on You which served to rapidly deploy NCR infantry in the event of an attack on the Strip. They were at their final phases of the plan when the Courier arrived... No matter who won the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, the White Glove Society, Chairmen, and Securitrons were able to dampen the coup and stop the Omertas. Appearances Operation Racket is mentioned only in Fallout: New Vegas, during the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. See also * How Little We Know * I Put a Spell on You Category:Military conflicts Category:Caesar's Legion Category:Chairmen Category:White Glove Society Category:Omertas ru:Операция: Рэкет uk:Операція: Рекет